The present invention relates to a radial shaft sealing ring of the type comprising at least one dynamically stressed first seal and at least one statically stressed second seal, connected to one another by a support ring. The support ring can be placed in a housing bore with a centering seat.
A radial shaft sealing ring is disclosed in European Patent 0 579 869 B1 (the contents of corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,397 are incorporated herein by reference). The radial shaft sealing ring is integrated in a guide sleeve for the clutch release stop of a gear. The first and second seals are designed in one piece and fastened to the support ring. The clutch guide sleeve has an axial projection situated radially on the outside, which completely covers the stressed second seal. The protection of the second seal, for example, against mechanical overstress, is dependent upon on the design of the axial projection of the clutch guide sleeve.